Forgotten Realms Wiki talk:Current events
Dead end, far from current, never used? Delete? Zerak-Tul 11:56, 17 December 2006 (UTC) I don't know about that. It looked like a good starting place to me. LifeIsArt 18:33, 1 February 2007 (UTC) : gives a far better impression of what's going on on the wiki :) Zerak talk 18:36, 1 February 2007 (UTC) This page is, at the moment, a bit crap. But, we don't have enough active editors at the moment to have any real 'events' as such. As Zerak-Tul suggests, the recent changes page is great to see what's been done lately. You might also want to look at the Community Portal. Fw190a8 23:08, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::Focke said what I would have ;) Zerak talk 23:10, 1 February 2007 (UTC) I see the is a good 'find the action' tool. This looks like a decent 'to do' list, but maybe that job is covered better in other places that I just haven't found yet. I did see one thing here that interested me though. The experience on RoA for helping out here might come in handy for one or the other of my characters. What's needed to claim that (besides doing something useful ;-) ) LifeIsArt 03:36, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :I have no idea what the process involves, and that has been there since I first joined the wiki long, long ago! If this is still active, and Zerak-Tul doesn't know, it will be a question for hash but I haven't seen him on the wiki recently. Fw190a8 18:05, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::I believe the note was added by Hash way back when, or could even be Drizzt, one of the two in any case.. Zerak talk 18:27, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks for checking. It's not a big deal anyway, it just caught my eye. I may ask somebody on that side if I think about it this evening. I can't check that from work. They've firewalled it out... ;-) LifeIsArt 13:52, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Current events revival I'm hoping that now we have a dedicated core of regular editors, we can bring this page back, to function as a central area to keep track of what everyone's doing. For example, earlier I changed the style of the template, but that might not be noticed, so it would be good to record it on this page. We can archive it when it gets too long. Does this sound like a reasonable idea? Fw190a8 04:54, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like it could be useful. If we are reviving this page, along with other "tool" pages like it, we can make them a bit more accessible. I didnt know this page existed as it is orphaned and seems that it was about to be deleted. But otherwise I think this page could help keep new members informed and members who return from absence up-to-date. Johnnyriot999 07:37, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::It's not quite orphaned because it's linked from the Forgotten Realms Wiki:Community Portal, but you're right, the profile is not high enough! Perhaps we can bring it back as a link on the navigation section on the left of the site? Fw190a8 14:58, 10 May 2007 (UTC)